Dusk
by SuchAKillJoy
Summary: Bella Swan is moving to-well we know this story. But what if some things were just a little bit different? A more open Bella, an Edward new to being a vampire, a Jake who knows of the wolf. A world with small changes. See what these small changes can do when Bella is faced with the likes of rogue vampires,ancient evils,and maybe even love.


I suppose I should start with my name, I am Bella Swan. Currently I'm finishing packing away my life here in Arizona to move in with my father, Charlie, in Forks,WA. I'll miss Phoenix, the warmth, and the sun, Forks from what I remember is rather rainy and cloudy most days. However, I haven't been there since I was very young. I used to spend the summers with my Dad out there. But we grew apart at some point, I'm not really sure how or when that happened. It just seemed that suddenly I didn't go there anymore. Maybe somewhere in my bratty stage I decided I wasn't going to return. That sounds about right.

My mother, Renee, is a nice woman, if a bit ditzy sometimes. I don't think she ever really got the hang of "being mommy". So I learned to cook, clean, and organize myself. Her new husband, a Pro Golfer named Phil will look after her though, he's a little boring but seems to love Mom very much.

This is my family, and this is my life. It's changing, and I'm not sure how to feel about it yet. I can only hope Forks is better than I have imagined it to be. Being the new kid is never easy, Dad and I haven't talked very often these past few years, I might not fit in, or (more likely) trip and fall on my face in the hallway at school.

"Bells! Everything's packed up, are you ready to go?...You know you can come with us. Phil and I would love to have you along!" Mom says as she puts her hands on my shoulders. "No I don't want to change schools so often and...it'll be..nice getting to know Dad again..I think." I try to offer up a convincing smile with my words. I don't think it's very good but Mom takes it without remark.

The car ride to the airport is filled with reminiscing old memories on Mom's part and my listening and nodding along, even if I don't remember. I won't see her for a while and I don't want to make her frown before I leave. It's memories like "Remember the time you forgot your green blanket? Your Dad called me so panicked he didn't know what to do! I had to ship it to you because you didn't believe the replacement he got was real! My smart little girl!" I don't remember that, but I do remember the blanket. Now put away in one of Mom's "memory boxes".

We have a tearful goodbye, more on Mom's part than mine,at the airport. Traveling by plane has it's own problems and annoyances. I have flown by myself many times but it never becomes more pleasant to go through. Heights, stairs, and large rocks on the ground being some of my worst enemies. Table corners come close but they have yet to make the "inanimate objects of evil" list just yet.

The plane ride itself is, as stated, not pleasant. Coupled with the anxiety of moving to a new-like place, and the thoughts of Dad make it one of the worse trips I've taken. Luckily the ride itself is smooth apart from the usual turbulence and shake of the landing.

My first impression of Forks as a teen is it is very grey and green. I try to remember if it was more vibrant in my childhood. As I fail to recall I'm a little sad, I wish I had hung on tighter to those memories now.

I'm greeted by one very awkward looking father in a police cruiser. Charlie is Chief of Police here in Forks, he must have just gotten out of work to pick me up. He gives me his best smile under his moustache,"Hey kiddo it's been a while. I uh thought we could go by the diner, have some lunch before heading to the house?". It comes out as an uncertain question, I can't help but smile. Dad is still very much the same, a man of few words, with a voice tempered by years of police work. "Sure Dad, so...how much has changed around here?" I ask as I shut the trunk and jump into the passenger side. A nice conversation opener I believe. "Honestly? not much, a few new trees came up behind the house I think." he responds giving me a more honest smile now. The tension seems to be eased as we get into more topics on the way to the diner.

The diner, Fran's, has that warm atmosphere special to such tiny places. A welcoming feeling. Being so far from what was my home it's a much enjoyed feeling. We sit in a small corner booth, Dad orders steak, I order a hamburger and fries. Greasy goodness. I don't say much, beyond polite "hellos" as Dad re-introduces me to people I'm sad to say I don't remember too well. I listen to him talk with friends and watch people interact. I'm content to people watch, it's an interesting if strange pastime of mine.

We pull up to the house about an hour later. It's a faded light blue, with dirty white trimmings. Old but homey I suppose. My room is on the second floor with a large window facing the woodlands behind the house. It's a very green view. Different for me, but not horrible. I unpack just enough for tonight and the morning before curling up on my unmade bed for some shut eye. Jet lag is also not my friend. Sleep though, sleep is good.

AN: So this is going to be something I do in my spare time. I originally started as a way to combat writers block. I will be updating as I write it but I warn you there is no set schedule for that at this time. So do forgive me if there is much time between chapters. Please leave a Review and enjoy this odd wondering into fanfiction.


End file.
